It is common for consumers to purchase replacement items when they perceive that an item such as a clothing item is out of style or has exceeded its useable life. The purchasing behavior of consumers can often be dictated by perception, seasonal trends, aging of the consumer, a change in the consumer's environment that influences the consumer's behavior, friends, family, local economy, national economy, employment, and so on.